


Love is all

by Helen Stagie (stageira), stageira



Category: Highlander, Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/Helen%20Stagie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stageira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Time Methos/Duncan, just for the fun of it. St. Valentine's Day 14/2/1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is all

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Rysher and Panzer/Davis Productions own the original characters, I'm not, what do you think I am a slavemaster?  
>  **Notes:** This is the result of too many coincidences, St. Valentine's Day and too many HL episodes. So I couldn't resist I just had to write it. This is merely a PWP. My thanks to [](http://olympia-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**olympia_m**](http://olympia-m.livejournal.com/), her writing made me believe that this was possible (and yes I know that entering the Parthenon is forbidden *g*) and to Eng for just putting up with my silliness, a beer will always be here for you (if I manage to snatch it from the Old Man). This wasn't beta read, couldn't tell my betas about it, they would probably want my head *g*, *waves* to Rorie and ScifiScarlet. So on with it. **Please note that this is my first, ever, Methos and/or Duncan story, also this is first slash I've ever written in my life, so if you just don't get the pictures between the two guys, be patient and give me some time.**  
>  **Note 2:** This was written 12 years ago, first slash. Whooo, boy.

Methos sat back staring at him. "My God Duncan, you actually mean it."

"I know I am, Old Man and watch yourself. You just called me Duncan. Get your coat and we'll be on our away."

"Where?"

"Krug champagne, scrambled eggs and smoked salmon, the best in town."

"But where?"

He held his coat for him. "Jesus, old man, but would you stop asking all these questions."

****

He took him to the Piano Bar at the Dorchester, the best in London, with his magnificent mirror ceiling, was greeted by the manager as an old friend and led to a booth. Duncan ordered exactly what he had promised, Krug champagne non-vintage and scrambled eggs, smoked salmon and a salad for both of them.

"God, but you live well, MacLeod," he said. "That's a Brooks set you are wearing and you can afford this prices."

"Being an arts dealer sure has some assets, I'm still trying to spend some of the six thousand pounds I got out of the Museum for that Greek artefact."

"You have no shame, showing off like that, do you?"

"Har har, look who's talking. Remember old man this is me you are talking to. I may be what do you call me? A Boy Scout? But I remember times you've been glad of it."

"At least MacLeod I'm not trying to impress with my wealth, which I might add I do not have and I can not afford to show it. Remember me, the humble and poor graduate Adam Pierson?"

The champagne came, was opened and poured. He toasted, "To the oldest and maybe...

"That kind of flattery gets you nowhere. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing that a little champagne won't resolve. Drink Methos, it won't bite you. Hard."

Methos thought he was starting to lose his mind, Duncan was actually smiling at him, no, not smiling. Grinning at him, like a satisfied cat, a big satisfied cat.

He just couldn't see the purpose in this whole thing. If it was ever possible, the Highlander was flirting with him. No, that it was a real problem, but only God knew that it was something he admitted only in his dreams, for Mac to be attracted to him. Now there was something wrong with this, starting with that weird feeling in his gut.

"Methos? Methos! Are you feeling alright?" Mac was shaking the old man's hand, but he wasn't quite responding.

He waved at the waiter, at the same time noting something on a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir." the waiter was being very helpful.

"The check, please and could kindly take this to the reception? I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The waiter left heading for the reception, leaving him behind to deal with Methos. He had to pick the old man up and escort him to the reception in five minutes.

****

"Sir?" The waiter was back looking at him questioningly. "Everything is taken care of, your check will be added to the bill."

"Thank you. Could you please escort me to the lift." Duncan was almost carrying Methos' limb body in his arms.

He was escorted to the lift and the waiter opened the elevator's door for him. "Would you like more help, sir?"

"No it'll all be alright, just my key if you please."

He was handed the key and the elevator's door closed behind him.

****

"Damn old man, I didn't know you were so heavy. I guess your bony little butt is heavier than it looks." Mac was muttering under his breath trying to open the suite's door and let him and Methos into the room.

Once inside he went immediately for the bed, leaving the old man to slip from his embrace.

Now would you look at that? What a little, tiny *innocent* potion could to *a five thousand year old guy*. He'd have to remember and thank Amanda next time she was in town.

Time to get the old man undressed and *tuck* him in. The Henley was the first to go, got to love these things Methos wore. And those buggy jeans, it really made it hard to guess what was underneath them, that left Methos only with a pair of blue silk boxers.

"Damnation! Gods above help me and all the saints stand by me....." he was tempted, very tempted! Ready to relieve the old man from his boxers.

But no, that wouldn't do. Just let him sleep and get the potion out of his system. Time to get ready for the occasion.

Mac locked the door behind him and headed for the elevator, his mind was already working on the plan and the supplies he had to make.

****

"Yes, three dozens of roses, please and some of those dried lavender scented flowers too." The girl at the counter was looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Planning on an early St. Valentine's surprise, sir?"

"Early? You could say that." *I think that it is really late, about 3 years late.* "Yes, that would be all thank you." He smiled at her and left the florist shop, carrying along the rest of his bags, loaded with several goodies for later.

****

Methos was still asleep, buried deep into the blankets. Mac looked at him and decided it wasn't really the time to stare at him, it was time to get ready.

First the candles, he slowly positioned them into strategic corners all around the room, then it was the flowers, he started placing the roses in the room close to the candles and decided to put the lavender scented ones in the bath room.

Oh yes, the bathroom, salts, oil and a special sponge. There that should do it.

Mac went back to the room and looked at Methos, all he had to do was wait for him to wake up. He settled on the bed next to him, slowly caressing the other man's cheek with his fingers, he was so soft, so fragile...

//Was raining in my heart  
Falling deep inside of me  
Drowning in my soul  
This silence rushes over me//

****

Soft fingers were caressing his temples, slowly going towards his cheeks. A Presence flowed into him.

"Methos....!" He nearly jumped off the bed trying to understand.

"Yes," came the soft baritone voice from somewhere beside him.

"Methos!"

"What is it Mac? Forgot where you are?"

Mac sat upright on the bed and looked around him. The candles were lit and water was heard running into the bathtub. He turned to look at the man beside him, the sight caught him off guard. That man was dangerous.

"On your feet MacLeod, the bath is waiting." Methos was trying to drag him out of bed.

*When did this happen, when did we change roles?* Mac was trying to think, it didn't help at all that he was still half asleep.

Methos was slowly maneuvering him towards the bathroom, letting him rest on the edge of the bathtub.

Duncan could sense Methos looking at him while he was trying to drop a handful of lavender scented salts into the tub. He tried to look at him but he wasn't steady enough.

"Easy, MacLeod, easy. Just slip in like this, nice and easy."

He sank into the warm scented water, grateful for the momentary distraction, concentrated on the action as the warmth eased his tired muscles and awakened his body. He felt so relaxed in the hot water, his senses becoming more sensitive, stronger.

Stronger. He had to be strong, if only to survive the image that was presented in front of him, of a sensual, almost alluring creature, getting out of his boxers.

He was a mirage. The short spiky black hair, that white long neck and those transparent, incredibly close to green eyes. He was almost like a dream, a painful dream and his naked body glistening with sweat. Methos slowly moved closer, touching his hands, Mac let him touch him, focusing on the material things, the tub, the soap, the feeling of the warm scented water on his skin. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely hold his body from slipping completely into the water.

He watched the lithe body get into the tub behind him, those graceful long fingers reaching beside him for the shampoo. Methos started lathering his hair carefully, tenderly massaging his head, the slender fingers focusing on his temples, trying to soothe him and drive away his thoughts.

//I am breath against this fire  
And I will not turn away  
I'm waiting for time to carry me//

****

It was over, the sweet, endless, fascinating torture was over. Methos had rinsed off his hair and the rest of his body and now was out of the tub offering him a fluffy white towel. Duncan slowly rose from the water, looking at the older man trying to figure him out.

Methos was smiling inwardly; the Highlander was looking confused. He didn't want to spoil his *little seduction plan*, but couldn't help himself. He reached out to Duncan taking the towel from his hands, "Wait. I want to do it for you."

Taking the towel in both hands, he began to dry the dripping Highlander warrior. Starting at his shoulders, Methos rubbed the towel across the broad expanse of his back. Next, he dried the long graceful back and hips. *Now this isn't bad work if you can get it.* Duncan stood still as he waited for the older man to finish. *Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? Patience. I've got to show some patience.* Walking around the tall man, Methos took a deep breath and began to dry the Highlander's broad torso. He paused a moment as he noticed the unmistakable reaction his ministrations were having on Duncan.

Methos continued to caress the small nipples under the towel, enjoying the power he held, and not just figuratively.

He didn't expect Duncan's next move, the Highlander suddenly grasped Methos' hands and pulled the old man against his body. "I think that's dry enough. Come here," he said dangerously as he bent down close to those soft satin rosy lips. The towel fell away from them both as they stood skin to skin enjoying the feel of each other.

The moment of truth. Could they do this, was it possible?

//Thundering was on high  
Love is all I knew before I fell  
An now the shots of man  
Are echoing inside myself//

Taking Duncan's hand Methos slowly led him to the other room, towards the bed. Duncan sat and watched as Methos walked over to the table, the old man was going through the things that he had still left in the bag.

*Huh, here it is, I knew I could count on you Highlander to buy this.* He seized his finding and headed back to the bed.

Edible massage oil! The old man had found the edible massage oil; this wasn't a surprise was it? Duncan slowly rose from the bed and stood before Methos."What do you think you are doing old man?" With those words he tried to snap the small vial from Methos' fingers.

Methos was holding the vial with all his strength, refusing to let it go. Instead of letting the vial he sneaked his other hand at the base of Duncan's neck and pulled him closer.

"Let it go, Duncan." The cultured voice intoned his name, the meaning settling into Duncan slowly. He released the vial and took both of Methos' hands in his own. "I am, believe me I am." His voice was low and deep.

They stepped even closer to each other, their bodies touching, they where so close he could feel Methos breath on his lips. Soft, slender fingers were caressing his cheeks and touching his lips. He opened them under the light pressure, slightly liking the tip of one of Methos' fingers, tasting the skin of the other man.

Methos was looking at him fascinated by the small movement of that pink tongue on his finger. *This is it, this is what I've been waiting for, the feel of that soft sensual mouth on mine. That rosy, liquid tongue in his mouth, his fingers caressing the strong torso and the column of the neck...*

When did those thoughts stopped being thoughts and became actions? When did his mouth close over the Highlander's?

Duncan's heart was beating wildly in his chest. But he knew what he wanted. His arms came around Methos' body, one to the small of his back and one to the back of head to caress the base of that slender neck.

As his fingers ran through the short locks, their mouths slacked open and two shy tongues reached out, then melded together. Their lips sealed together softly as their tongues sensuously entwined.

Duncan gasped into Methos mouth as he felt the older immortal's clever hands petting his buttocks, the tingling those hands caused sent ripples of sensation throughout his body, where they transformed into a throbbing, pulsing urgency in his groin. As instinct took over, Duncan moved further into Methos' body, brushing his erection against the other man's obvious arousal.

Methos pulled back from the kiss at last, but did not release the younger man. His lips instead sought out Duncan's earlobe and he nipped and suckled on it. "So good", he heard Methos murmur.

Duncan followed his motions and bent his head a little to press his lips to the pale, elegant neck that beckoned him. He nibbled at the tender flesh, tasting the sweet flavor of Methos' skin.

He hadn't even realized it, but his body had begun rocking rhythmically against Methos'. It wasn't until Methos pulled back with a soft but desperate cry that Duncan realized how close they both were to coming.

"So good, but not so fast, my love." Methos

"My Love." The words escaped Mac's lips. The feeling rushing over him, his thoughts hazy.

//Love will keep me believing  
Thru the dark... you can hear me calling  
Holding on when I'm dreaming  
Love is all//

"Through the dark my love you can hear me calling. Will you hold me when I'm dreaming?" Methos voice was low and worried. "Can you stand the dark? Can you pull me out of it?"

Duncan shushed him placing his fingers over those tender lips. He slowly reached down for another kiss.

Methos returned the kiss and took Duncan's face between his hands. He ran the pads of his thumbs over the heavy brows, he pressed Duncan to him and wrapped the Highlander in his arms. He raised his hand to the back of Duncan's head holding it firmly in place, so that he could deepen their kiss.

Methos moaned deep in his throat when he felt Duncan push his body firmly back up against his. The strength in the body that Methos was holding was even more apparent as Duncan returned Methos' embrace, holding him astightly as he was being held.

He slowly started manipulating the younger man, pushing him towards the bed. When Duncan's feet touched the end of the mattress Methos broke the kiss and pushed Duncan hard.

The Highlander landed on the bed, limbs spread out, almost invitingly. He watched Methos slowly crawling towards him, he felt his legs opening almost unconsciously. The look in Methos eyes burned made him feel open and exposed.

"Relax Duncan, I'm not going to hurt you." Methos hands were resting on the inside of his thighs, slowly starting to coax them. His fingers were lightly pressing his balls together, touching the underline of his cock.

"Please, don't make me beg." Mac's voice was pleading.

Methos shushed Duncan's protests and reached for a pillow. Pushing it under Duncan's hips, he lowered his head again.

He buried his head in the younger man's groin. He opened his mouth and gently drew Duncan's balls into his mouth one at a time. He carefully rolled them around in his mouth flicking his tongue lightly back and forth over the wrinkled skin. He released them from his mouth and lightly blew onto them, watching the skin draw up. Duncan's cock was twitching and jerking and he was about to jump off of the bed.

Methos slowly pressed Mac's legs up and apart, draw a few deep-steadying breaths and pushed up even further under Duncan's hips. A small puckered rosy opening came into view and Methos lowered his mouth to it. When he first touched it with his mouth, Duncan screamed and arched his hips completely off of the bed. "Oh god, Methos," he panted, "Please, I want... please", his words turned incoherent as the old devil between his legs continued to torture him, continued to slowly circle the tight ring of muscle, tasting him, slowly invading him.

Methos placed one of his fingers at the entrance to Duncan. He leisurely stretched his long lean body up and kissed Duncan at the same moment as he slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Methos felt the surprised jerk of Duncan's body and the slight twitch of discomfort. He kept his eyes locked with those of the younger man, waiting for him. Just as quickly he saw it pass, he saw the pleasure in Duncan's eyes at the new sensation begin. He carefully rotated his digit, searching for the gland that he knew was hidden inside. He found it and gently pressed down, grinning as Duncan nearly came off of the mattress.

Methos withdrew his fingers and heard Duncan release a small cry of disappointment, he shushed him again and went searching for the small vial of oil.

Methos hurriedly coaxed his fingers in the scented liquid and carefully insinuated first one and then a second finger, stretching and loosening the tiny opening. Duncan began pushing back against him, groaning softly. Finally, Methos added a third finger, wincing a little, when he saw the twinge of real discomfort that brought.

"Mac? Duncan?" his voice was soft and soothing.

The younger man looked at him through hazed eyes. "Yes." His voice was sounding swish.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Methos was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No." Tiny voice.

"What? What did you say Duncan?"

"No. Look I know this was a mistake and I know that... Hmmrrphh"

He was suddenly interrupted by a brute, deep kiss. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

"Methos, I..."

"You never learn do you?" Methos bent over the Highlander again letting the kiss last a little longer now.

He felt Duncan relax again and knew that it was time. Kneeling between the strong thighs of the Highlander he drew his legs up drapping them over his shoulders. Methos coaxed his fingers again in the oil and carefully inserted two fingers, stretching and loosening the tiny opening. When he felt Duncan pushing back to the friction, he added a third finger. He kept working them slowly, stretching him as much as possible.

Methos seeing that the Highlander was not trying to avoid the penetration placed the head of his throbbing cock at Duncan's opening and began to slowly, carefully push into the depths. "Breathe, Duncan...breathe slowly" he soothed. Methos pushed carefully past the ring of muscles using all of his restrain to hold himself from plunging into the fiery depths. He kept still until he felt the muscles relax and accept his invasion.

When he felt Duncan begin to push against him, Methos pressed in further until he was completely sheathed inside of Duncan. Once there he held himself perfectly still and reached out to caress the Highlander's flushed cheeks. He began to help him to carefully lower his legs to encircle Methos' waist. Once there, he began to slowly move in and out.

The only thing he could he could hear besides his rugged breath, was the small noises coming from Duncan, slowly transforming into chants of "Please... please, come, don't leave me!"

He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Duncan's throbbing erection. Duncan pressed Methos even closer, wrapping his free arm tightly around the old man, bringing him as near as possible. Methos felt his orgasm building at the same moment he felt Duncan's begin to mount in his body. He thought he could die and the thought left him happy.

His orgasm and Duncan's were both tearing through him, he heard himself shouting his name, grounding on the Highlander, plunging as deep as he could, releasing his essence in his lover.

Methos was fairly sure that he would never be able to move again, but that was a good thing. It was as never in his five millennia have felt any better than he did right at this moment. So, the prospect of laying there, breathing in the essence of the man he called "love" was a heavenly sensation.

Some long minutes later, he felt Duncan begin to stir beneath him. "Methos?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you know?" Mac was sounding worried, guilty.

"Shh, of course I did. Next time tell Amanda not to give you such a big dose of that potion of hers!"


End file.
